


Heroe

by JunaIzumi



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Romance, Season/Series 10
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen: una noche, de camino a su casa Hotch evita un secuestro, días después ella lo contacta para agradecerle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"llegaste a mi vida sin pena y con prisa yo cargaba una espada en mi espalda,Dijiste bonita ya no tengas miedo yo solo quiero hacerte bien" Nunca Dije-Kaay Había sido un caso pesado habían viajado a Iowa para investigar un asesino en serie el caso se tornó malo y Spencer termino en el hospital por una bala en el brazo, duro el caso 3 días y todos estaban agotados, les dio el día de mañana libre para que recuperaran energía dejo la maleta en la parte de atrás y arranco, Jack se había quedado con Jesica como siempre,, antes Beth ,lo apoyaba echándole el ojo pero ella acepto un trabajo en Hong Kong y la extrañaba, después de Haley nunca pensó enamorarse hasta que la conoció. Iba distraído en sus pensamientos cuando freno bruscamente el alto, pudo observar a una mujer con ropa algo escasa y se veía muy asustada se bajó del auto y se acerca a la rubia.

-¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó Hotch

-¡Aléjate-grito la muchacha buscando con que golpearlo,

-¡hey hey tranquila tranquila soy del FBI-le mostró sus credenciales, ella se relajó y se acercó a él, de repente se acercó una camioneta negra, de ella se bajaron dos hombres encapuchados, l chica se asustó y se acero más a Hotch.

-ella es nuestra pagamos mucho dinero por ella-dijo uno de los encapuchados.

-no lo creo- le disparado a uno de los hombres y la policía llego

-¿Que ocurrió aquí?-pregunto un policía se aspecto delgado

-agente Hotchner del FBI estos dos hombres secuestraron a esta mujer pudo escapar-explico Hotch con tono severo ensañándole a la policía su credencial.

-si se quién es quedan arrestados por el intento de secuestro de esta muchacha-su compañero esposo al otro y lo subieron a la patrulla.

-gracias-dijo Gabriela

-no te preocupes es mi trabajo ¿Necesitas algo más?-pregunto Hotch

-¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa? Como vez no tengo dinero-dijo la rubia.

-sí, indícame el camino ¿No te lastimaron-la cubrió Con su saco, Gabriela se dejó cubrir y se subió al auto con el.

-no estoy bien, solo quiero ir a casa-se trató se cubrir más le daba algo de pena su situación.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Hotch

-Gabriela, da vuelta en ls siguiente esquina-

-¿Cuantos días te tuvieron secuestrada?-Pregunto Hotch estas preguntas eran de rutina y mañana se encargaría de saber si esos 2 fueron encerrados.

-una semana, mis papas deben estar preocupados-dijo Gabriela. Él se preguntó porque no denunciaron el secuestro de su hija.

-en esta la que tiene fachada de metal-dijo Gaby se estacionaron y el la ayudo a bajar y ella toco el timbre.

-¡Voy!-de escucho la voz de una mujer abrió la puerta y se asombró de ver a su hija delante de ella se abrazaron -¡George ven inmediatamente!-grito la mujer.

-¿Que pasa Sasha?-el papa de Gabriela las abrazo a las dos.

-estábamos tan preocupados-dijo George, Aaron sonrió este tipo de escenas era lo mejor de su trabajo

-compromiso-

-espera! ¿Ayudaste a mi hija?-pregunto la mama de Gabriela pensaba darle alguna recompensa por traerles sana y salva a su hija.

-si, pero es mi trabajo-era lo mismo que le había dicho a Gabriela en el auto

-ten gracias- Gabriela se había colocado una bata que le había dado su padre y le regreso su saco a Hotch.

-si necesitas algo más aquí está mi numero-le dio una de sus tarjetas, por un momento sus manos se rozaron ella se sonrojo levemente.

-gracias- Aarón volvió a sonreír y se fue, esa noche durmió tranquilo sabiendo que había unido a una familia.

Días después Hotch no había recibido alguna llamada de Gabriela supuso que ya estaba bien y que habría regresado a su vida normal, ese día llego tarde porqué fue por las calificaciones de Jack. No vio a nadie de su equipo en sus escritorios y eso le extraño pero vio la luz de su oficia prendida estaba su equipo ahí.

-¿qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Hotch

-te llego un paquete-dio García

-¿paquete?-pregunto extrañado por lo regular era Morgan quien recibía tarjetas.

-si y creo que huele rico-añadió Emily

-al parecer el jefe tiene una admiradora secreta-dijo Morgan con sonrisa pícara Aaron tomo la tarjeta y la leyó para el.

"Aaron gracias por rescatarme y ese día no pude agradecerte bien espero que te guste lo dulce, te hornee un pay y te anexo una tarjeta de mi negocio, quería darte lo personalmente pero el guardia no me dejo.

Con cariño Gaby" Cuando terminó de leer sonrió sorprendió al equipo.

-¿sonrió? -pegunto Spencer

-si sonrió-dijo Rossi

-¿vas a darnos del pay?-pregunto Garcia

-no, es mío fuera-dijo Hotch y godos se fueron menos Rossi

-¿qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?-pregunto el italiano

-está bien te lo diré hace unos días evite un secuestro y la acompañe hasta su casa-

-¿cómo se llama?-

-Gabriela-

-¿vas a seguir viéndola?-pregunto Dave

-la última vez que te hice caso mira como termino, Jack la extraña- dijo Aaron

-vamos, pueden conocerse mejor y si no te convence dejas de verla y se acabó-dijo Dave

-como si fuera tan sencillo-dijo Hotch mientras prendía la cafetera-¿quieres pay?-

-no guarda le a Jack y piénsalo- salió de la oficina y volvió a leer la tarjeta. A veces odiaba a Dave porque tenía razón, aunque ella era algunos años menor no perdía nada con intentarlo.

El sábado Aaron Había decidido ir a verla, dio con el local y lo estaciono no estan tan retirado de la oficina, lo observó afuera había unas mesas que estaban ocupadas, y la cafetería no estaba tan grande como los starbucks pero tenía su gente entro y se acercó a el.

-agente Hotchner-dijo Gabriela sonriendo,

-dime Aaron-

-viniste ¿te gusto el pay?-pregunto Gaby sonriente

-si y a mi hijo también - añadio Hotch

-oh, ¿te o fresco algo-pregunto Gaby

-¿que me recomiendas?-pregunto el mayor

-la especialidad de la casa, capuchino con amaretto y canela-dijo Gaby

-suena delicioso-

-¿Y qué dice tu esposa de tu trabajo?-pregunto Gaby

-mi esposa murió hace unos años y no estaba tan de acuerdo que digamos-dijo Aaron

-oh lo siento mucho-dijo Gaby

-¿Y tú? Debes tener novio con el talento que tienes a cocinar-dijo Hotch

-no tengo novio-dijo Gaby le preparo el cafe

-también quiero una rebanada de pastel, le diré a unos de mis compañeros que venga aquí, toma mucho café-dijo Hotch

-claro, ten- se sentó con el mientras se comía el pastel-eh tenido problemas para ajustarme-

-es normal después de una situación como la tuya conozco a un buen psicólogo-dijo Aaron

-no es necesario, estaré bien, dude en mandarte el pay pensé que tenías esposa-dijo la rubia

-no, murió hace algunos años y acabo de terminar una relación con mi ex novia-dijo Hotch y ella sonrio mas tranquila, platicaron mientras se conocían un poco mas y tal vez David tenia razon.

Fin


	2. la cita

Llevaban saliendo como un mes, y se hablaban casi todas las noches y de vez en cuando Gabriela cuidaba de Jack, el equipo observaba que Hotch volvía a sonreír mas, es cierto que el amor cambia a las personas.

Era un sábado en la noche, el clima era cálido y caminaban por las calles hacia un restaurante italiano.

Llegaron al restaurante, no había mucha gente y optaron por una mesa cerca de la ventana, y vieron sus menús.

-pide lo que quieras ¿Tienes hambre? -pregunto Hotch

-gracias un poco ¿Que se te antoja?-pregunto Gabriela

-estaría bien la lasaña ¿Y a ti?-pregunto sin quitar la mirada del menú.

-espagueti con albóndigas, podríamos pedir algo de vino-sugirió algo seductora.

-pensé que no tomabas-dijo Hotch mirando sorprendido a su cita y una mesera se acerco para anotar sus órdenes.

-Casi no acostumbro a tomar pero por un día no pasa nada-dijo Gaby sonriendo

El resto de la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad.

Mientras tanto

Por la puerta de atrás unos hombres encapuchados empezaban a meterse sin

Ser vistos uno de ellos se dirigió al centro del restaurante y empezó a disparar al aire asustando a la gente, Hotch y Gabriela voltearon y otros dos de sus cómplices empezaron a reunir a la gente en el centro.

-no hagas una tontería no traes arma ¿Oh no me digas que si la traes?-pregunto Gaby alarmada.

-no cariño -dijo Hotch y fueron llevados con los demás comensales.

El jefe de ellos se dedicaba a sacar el dinero de la caja registradora.

En casa Will estaba mirando las noticias cuando su esposa llega a la casa

-¿Que estas mirando?-pregunto JJ

-hay un asalto en un restaurante en el centro-dijo Will

-que no sea el de Hotch y su cita -pensó mientras se acercaba para ver el nombre del restaurante y si era el de ellos y empezó a hacer llamadas.

En menos de 30 el equipo ya varios policías estaba afuera.

-¿Cuál es la situación? ¿Hotch trae arma?-pregunto Morgan

-se supone que está en una cita y no creo que haya sido capaz de llevar su arma-dijo Rossi, no iban a entrar no sabían cuál era la situación.

Adentro

Los ladrones estaban nerviosos, la policía estaba llegando y hotch supuso que era su primer asalto, se le ocurrió una idea, trataría de mantenerlos calmados hasta que la policía entrara. En eso uno de los asaltantes reconoció el rostro de Aaron.

-jefe- y lo señalo y el azcabeche maldijo por dentro

-¿Tu llamaste a tus compañeros?-pregunto el jefe de ellos

-no, vengo aquí para una cita con mi novia- dijo Aarón

-creo que esto será divertido-lo golpeó fuertemente en la mejilla aprovechando que Hotch estaba amarrado de las manos y desarmado ante la mirada asustada Gabriela y de los comensales.

Hotch esperaba que el equipo hubiera visto las noticias, y que fuesen ellos los que estarían afuera.

-¡Mete el dinero en la bolsa!-ordeno desatándole las manos, grave error, pensó Hotch y en un atrevido movimiento le quito el arma pero estaban forcejeando y disparo a la rodilla del asaltante...

Afuera

El equipo y los policías tomaron eso como una señal y entraron rogando que Aarón o su novia no fuesen los heridos, pero el herido era uno de los asaltantes y Hotch estaba aparentemente bien salvo por la mejilla morada.

-¿Movida noche?-pregunto Dave burlón

-cállate- se acercó a Gabriela y la desato mientras los demás se encargaban de la banda de asaltantes. -¿Estas bien?-pregunto

-yo soy la que debería preguntártelo-comento mientras acariciaba la mejilla

-lo siento creo que te debo una cena-dijo Aarón

-no te preocupes no fue tu culpa pero creo que el gerente estará mas que agradecido-dijo Gabriela y el gerente se acercó a ellos para decirles que cualquier otro día que regresen la cena corre por su cuenta, después regresaron cada quien a sus casas y la pareja dio un paseo por el parque.

-creo que podre acostumbrarme a esto- el mayor la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso.

Fin.


End file.
